Realization
by BloodyIris16
Summary: After Hanniabal Bean and Wuya team up during the time Chase was weakened by the eclipse,he began to see her in a new light and realizes the reason why he kept her around and away from the Shen Gong Wu.ChasexWuya KimikoxRaimundo
1. Chapter One:The Fight

Disclaimer: I've just began watching Xiaolin Showdown in the summer and even more now thanks to my cousin that got me into it.The first episode I saw was when Wuya was first turned back into her human self thanks to Raimundo.As I continued to watch it I completely for the Chase and Wuya coupling and Kimiko and Raimundo coupling.So yeah first Xiaolin fic and hope you like it.(Is that how you spell is last name or is it Young?)Also I'm alittle disappointed that there's not a lot of ChasexWuya fics.

Chapter One: The Fight

When did Wuya get this strong?Or has she always been strong? Chase Yung found himself thinking while fighting Wuya and Hanniabal Roy Bean.

They had teamed up during his moment of weakness but he was still strong enough to defended himself for awhile.Throwing Hannibal towards Wuya,Chase took that chance to escape,leaving behind the Shen Gong Wu.

It made me so angry to think I lost control of Wuya long enough for her and Hannibal to team up.What made me more angry was the fact that she took the Shen Gong Wu.Now she could get her powers back and take over the world,the same world he wanted to plunge into darkness.

Then that idiot of Jack Spicer.How he survived all those attacks and even more impressive that he beat both Hannibal and me in a Showdown.But as I moved closer to the Xiaolin Warriors I could smell the girl's perfume coming from Jack and knew that she used the Blind Swordsman to make her look like Jack.Why I would never know and in all honesty I didn't care.My main focuse was Wuya.

"Nice perfume,"I said as I turned and walked away.

I had new respect for Wuya.Even with my powers restored it was hard fighting her.I've seen her fight Omi and his friends and defeat them in mere seconds.

"Alright Wuya," I said. "Time to talk."

"What about?"she replied not turning around to face me.She was looking into the water,her hand moving around in circles.

"Don't play dump with me,Wuya!Why did you team up with Hanniabal Bean?"

"What jealous?"Wuya teased.She was now facing him,a slight smirk on her red lips,her green eyes narrowed in obvious anger that her plan for getting the Shen Gong Wu failed,like always when it came to either him or the Warriors and that annoying dragon of theirs.

Chase knew that she wanted her powers back but she was already strong with out them.She could easily take over the world with or without powers or Shen Gong Wu.

"In your dreams," I replied not at all affected by her teasing.

"To bad." Getting up,she began walking up the steps towards the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?"I asked.

"For a walk.Not that you would care." I was near her in a flash.One hand around her waist the other holding her wrist that she had put up and tried to slap him.

"Your not going anywhere,"I muttered coldly.

"And why not?"she asked angrily.Her green eyes narrowed once more as she realised I had yet to release her wrist from the death grip.It would surely leave a bruise in the morning.

Why didn't I let her go.She would come back later any ways,she always did.We stood there for what seemed like hours,as I stared down into her green eyes. 'Wuya is very beautiful once you get passed her annoying attitude.' What?Where did that thought come from?

"Well?Are you going to answer me?"

"I don't want you to leave,"I whispered as I pulled her into a hug,feeling her body tense then relax against mine.Her body fit perfectly against mine and it felt so good to hold her this way.Burying my nose in her red hair,I could smell her perfume and the smell that I knew was her and only her yet I could not describe it.

"I want you to stay with me.No more going to Jack's house for his pitiful help or to Hanniabal Bean."I admit.I was jealous every time she would sneak off and go to Jack Spicer's house for his help in getting the Shen Gong Wu.And everytime she was near Hanniabal Bean I grew angry.Then all those times she would flirt with the Dragon of Wind,Raimundo.I was especially jealous when she blew that kiss at Omi on that volcano top.

Her arms circled around my back and rested on my shoulders,her head on my chest.Tomorrow will be time for decisions about the Wu,Hanniabal Bean and them.


	2. Chapter Two:Temple Attack

Chapter Two: Temple Attack

Why?

That one word was all that repeated over and over in my head. Why did Chase keep me around? Why did he keep me away from the Shen Gong Wu?

I can remember all the times he said he wanted me to leave, yet every time he would stop me. Like yesterday. I was so angry that I lost the Shen Gong Wu to Jack Spicer after he won the Showdown. Never in my life would I imagine it.

Since I had no where to go, I returned to Chase's palace where he came and demanded that we talk about my temporary alliance with Hanniabal Bean and attacked him in his moment of weakness.

But what surprised me was that Chase actually stopped me from leaving and when I asked him why, he just hugged me and said: "I don't want you to go."

Never had he hugged me before. I could tell he was jealous by the way he held me tighter when he mentioned Jack.

But the biggest question was why he kept me away from the Shen Gong Wu(or tried to aleast).He did not restore my power when he released from that damn box but why?What were his intentions.These are so many questions I know he would not answer or even care about.

Turning off the shower head,I grabbed my towel and wrapt it around my body, letting the water drip from my dark red hair onto the tile floor.It was not as curled as it usually is but straight and stuck to my shoulders,back,neck and face.

"Get ready,"demanded Chase as I stepped into my room.

"What for?"I asked curiously.

"We're going to the temple."

It was night at the Xiaolin Temple as the four dragons walked in the direction of their rooms but stopped when they say two people standing side by side by the Temple doors that led to the Wu.

"Chase and Wuya?!"Kimiko said in surprise.Who couldn't blame her,yesterday they were fighting eachother and now they were back together.This could not be good.Also the fact that Chase brought his pet cats.

"We came to an understanding,"explained Chase as he turned to look at Wuya who had her hand on his chest and leaning into him slightly. "Attack my pets."

We didn't have time to get into our stances as the wild cats moved in and attacked us,ripping out our clothes and leaving bite and scratch marks.

Meanwhile Chase and Wuya went into the vault where the Wu was kept,tearing the entrance away.

"I see they've taken the Shen Gong Wu,"said Master Fung.studying the damage to his students and the door.

"We're sorry Master Fung.They caught us by surprise,"explained Clay.

"We have failed you Master,"muttered Omi,his head bent down.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow.Get some rest,"instructed Master Fung as he turned and walked in the direction that he came from.

"Yes Master Fung."

I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing.I based this on the episode "Time After Time" I believe it was called.


	3. Chapter Three: Celebrations

Chapter Three: Celebrations

"Hahahaha! This is absolutely wonderful!" laughed Wuya. She and Chase had just gotten back from the Xiaolin Temple with all the Shen Go Wu, and Wuya was now celebrating by taking a long, relaxing bath. Her hair was straight and down and clung to her body, the rest floated in the bubbly water around her.

In her musings, Wuya failed to notice the door opening and someone step inside, until Chase's voice startled her.

"Having fun, Wuya," he chuckled.

"Chase! What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?!" she demanded, putting her hands up to her chest in an attempt to hide herself from him.

"Your bathroom?" he asked, golden eyes narrowing, hands crossed across his chest. Like always, thought Wuya.

"Yes, my bathroom which just happens to me in _My_ room!" she explained.

"In _My_ house," Chase added, smirking at the look she threw at him. If only she know how beautiful she looked right now, thought Chase as his eyes looked Wuya up and down, from what could be seen in the tub. Her hair was down and clung to her body, her eyes were narrowed in anger and sharp fangs bit into red luscious lips.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice showed how much she was controlling her anger and embrassment at being seen naked.

Without replying, he began to take off his armor, then his shirt. Wuya stared wide eyed then realizing what he was doing turned her head with one hand shielding her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to join you."

"What?!?!" she shrieked, turning to look at him. By now he was only in his boxers. Blushing, Wuya turned away.

"You heard me," Chase said impatiently as he moved to the tub. "We can celebrate together."

"What?! No way in hell!" shouted Wuya as she grabbed her towel and moved to get out. While she was doing this, she failed to notice, yet again, that Chase was now fully unclothed and right behind her in the water, until she felt two strong arms around her waist. Startled, Wuya spun around until she was facing him.

"Let. Go," demanded Wuya through clenched teeth.

"No," was his calm reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry so short and I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Put summer is almost here and I promise to update sooner!


	4. Chapter Four: Realise

Chapter Four: Realise

They made love that night, and all through the night too. And Wuya was now resting, her head on his shoulder, her body pressed against his, and her arm lay across his muscled chest. This caused Chase Young to smirk.

She had struggled at first, when he pushed her up against the wall, tearing her towel away from her body as he began to kiss her, demanding entrance into her mouth.

He wanted to touch her, taste her and nothing, not even her, was going to stop him.

Running his hands down her naked body, he placed on hand on her waist, the other massaged her right breast, causing Wuya to moan and when she opened her mouth, Chase slipped his tongue into her mouth and began fighting for dominance against her own tongue.

She tasted sweet and evil. A taste that he couldn't get enough of.

Wrapping her long legs around his waist, Chase lifted her up and moved towards her bed.

Now here they were, in each others arms, after a whole night of sex.

Wuya is truely something, thought Chase, as he looked down at the Heylin Witch. Even with her ridiculous (?) obession with Sheng Gong Wu. Why she was obessed, even he did not know, but now, he realised, that she was strong without them.

If it weren't for the Wu, Wuya would have never been imprisoned, twice for that matter.

Yes, Wuya, the Heylin Witch, was truely something.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sorry it was so short, I didn't know what else to do and I'm so so sorry it took me forever to update. Well I hope you liked it.


End file.
